Candid Camera
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Motoki says that \'When I\'m gone I want everyone to see the world through my eyes!\' So, he starts filming everything he sees! But will the footage prove more useful than Motoki thought? Or had he planned it that way? *Finished*
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: Hello! Bunny here! Don't worry this isn't another   
insane story by me. It's actually a cute lil' Usagi and Mamoru romance.   
Silly Motoki... Hehe. Well, enjoy! I love reviews!   
*hint hint wink wink*   
  
Candid Camera   
  
Rated PG   
  
  
There was a light rap at Furuhata Motoki's apartment door. The   
young blonde hopped up happily from his seating on his couch. He dashed   
over to the door and swung it open, a cheery smile plastered across his   
face.   
"Hiya, guys!" he chirped. The two people infront of him just   
glared. "Um..." He looked around his apartment and gestured to the   
couch. "Wanna seat?"   
The male crossed his arms over his chest, eyes icy. The female   
compied his stance.   
"What's the big idea, Motoki?" the man growled. "I was doing my   
essay for Chemistry tomorrow! You know how long that thing is!"   
"Yeah! And I was shopping!!" the female whined. "I found the   
cutest stuffed bunny, too!"   
"Guys, just sit down and relax!" Motoki pleaded, trying to be   
a good host.   
"This better be REALLY important, Motoki..." the man hissed as   
he took a seat. The girl followed suit.   
"Mamoru, c'mon, chill!" Motoki plopped down on the recliner and   
picked up the TV remote. "Believe me, you'll find this amusing! Especially   
you, Usagi."   
"Huh?" The blonde swung her head to Motoki. "You pulled me out   
of shopping for something AMUSING?"   
"Ditto!!" Mamoru seethed.   
Mamoru and Usagi froze as they heard static coming from the TV   
screen. Both turned their heads back to the TV to see a very disheveled   
Mamoru walk into the arcade. He was clad in sweatpants and a jacket. The   
usual for his morning jog. There was a small cut on his forehead, and   
his nose was bright red and bruised.   
"Hey!" the real Mamoru cried. "You're making us watch that   
stupid tape you made!"   
"Moootttooookkiiiii!!" Usagi wailed. "I wanted to go shopping!!"   
"Shut up, Odango..." Mamoru spat out between gritted teeth.   
Motoki's grin broadened. "I was following you two with that   
camera for days!" The blonde chuckled lightly. "I was watching it   
yesterday. It's hysterical! Keep watching!" he demanded.   
They all turned their attention back to the battered Mamoru on   
the screen.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Turn off the camera..." the TV Mamoru grumbled.   
"Woah! What happened to you?" Motoki's voice came from behind   
the camera.   
"I ran into a brick wall..."   
The camera shook lightly with Motoki's mirth, as did the real   
Usagi's shoulders.   
"How?" Motoki sputtered out between his laughter.   
Mamoru frowned. "I thought I saw Usagi... so I wasn't paying   
attention to wear I was going..."   
The real Usagi's cheeks flushed.   
"You, my friend," Motoki's voice drawled from the TV, "have   
got it BAD!"   
"Oh shut up..." was Mamoru's feeble reply and he sat down and   
gingerly touched his nose.   
The screen went to static again as the next scene prepared to   
come on.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Man, that's funny!" Usagi giggled over the static. Mamoru   
glared at her. Usagi nudged him playfully in the ribs. "Got a crush on   
me, huh, Mr. Chiba?"   
Mamoru had the grace to blush at that. He swung his eyes back   
to the TV to see Usagi bang her head repeatedly on the Crown's marble   
counter.   
"Now THAT's funny." Mamoru flashed the real Usagi a cocky grin   
causing the young blonde to fume.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"You're gonna loose even MORE braincells that way, Odango Atama,"   
the TV Mamoru drawled from behind the distressed Usagi.   
"Go away baka..." Usagi moaned, continually banging her head.   
Mamoru rolled his eyes and sat down on a stoll next to her.   
He eyed the camera warily.   
"Stop filming us, Motoki!" he pleaded. "It's getting REAL   
annoying, REAL fast!"   
"But it's so fun! Besides," Motoki shrugged, causing the camera   
to shift. "when I'm gone I want everyone to be able to see the world   
from my eyes!"   
"You honestly think they care...?" Usagi grumbled, her head   
still smushed against the counter.   
"My, my..." Motoki made his voice sound as if his feelings had   
been hurt. "getting cynical in our old age, eh?"   
"Whatever..." Usagi sat up straight to reveal a huge red lump   
on her forehead. She rubbed the lump ruefully.   
"Erm... Odango...?" Mamoru began. "This may sound weird coming   
from me... But... are you OK?"   
Usagi slid Mamoru a sideways glance. "Fine," she spat out.   
"Just peachy keen dandy!"   
Usagi jumped up from her seat and stormed into the 'Emplyees   
Only' room, slamming the door behind her. Motoki turned the camera back   
to Mamoru to show that his jaw was slack and that his coffee mug was   
threatening to slip out of his too relaxed hands.   
Motoki's hand came into view and pushed Mamoru's mouth shut,   
then took the mug and placed it on the table. He shut off the camera.   
Static overcame the screen once more.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
End Chapter 1!   
  
Author's Notes: Well? Bad, right? Yeah, I figured as much... Oh well...   
I'm trying... But review anyway, please? You can flame me as much as   
you want! ^_^;; Next chapter will be up soon, same with Sailor Moon   
Halloween! (Read that, too! It's SUPER funny!) ^_^V Peace!   
  
www.angelfire.com/anime3/sailorprune/halloween.html   
  
"If the door is closed, don't walk into it!"   
~Lianne Sentar


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Candid Camera! Enjoying   
it so far? Prolly not, right? *sigh* Oh wellz... I type just for the   
hell of it! ^_^   
  
Candid Camera   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Rated PG   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"What was that all about anyway?" Mamoru questioned the young   
blonde next to him. Usagi squirmed in response.   
"Nuttin'..." she murmured.   
"It was more than 'nuttin,'" Mamoru inquired.   
"Look, if I said it was nothing than it's nothing, OK?!" Usagi   
snapped a bit too defensively. She flushed lightly in embarassement   
from her outburst. "Just watch the TV..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The camera bounced up and down in nearly pitch black. The sound   
of Motoki breathing heavily echoed over the thrumming of footsteps. It   
was like a really cheesy 'Blair Witch.'   
"Mamoru!" Motoki hissed. "What the hell are you doing?!"   
Motoki was left unanswered as he kept running. His sprint   
eventually slowed to a jog, and then to a steady walk. Soon Motoki found   
himself standing outside Usagi's home.   
"That's the last time I let you drink!" Motoki growled to the   
man standnig next to him. "What are we doing here, you drunk baboon?!"   
"Shhh!" Mamoru took uneasy, stumbling steps closer to the house.   
"You're drunk, Mamoru," Motoki pointed out. Hell, as long as   
you had ONE of the five senses you could tell Mamoru was drunk out of his   
ever-loving mind. "I can smell it on your breath. You can't walk in a   
straight line. You're rambling and above all, YOU JUST MADE ME CHASE   
AFTER YOU TO USAGI'S!"   
"BE QUIET!!!!" Mamoru roared ten times louder. Slick man, REAL   
slick...   
Mamoru and Motoki hid behind a tree as they heard rustling at   
Usagi's window. She opened the door to her balcony and stepped out. Her   
hair was cascading down her back, loose from her odango, a bathrobe   
haphazardly draped around her slim frame.   
"Mamoru, you moron!" Motoki whispered/yelled. "We better get   
out of here!"   
Mamoru grinned mischeviously, which was never a good sign,   
especially when he was drunk. The raven haired man pushed Motoki into   
Usagi's line of vision and wailed at the top of his lungs (which was   
pretty loud for a drunk man).   
"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!!!" Mamoru screeched, when he was actually   
trying to sing in his deep, baritone voice.   
Motoki went rigid, completely horrfied. His mouth went slack as   
Usagi turned her head to his direction, eyes wide.   
"Motoki...?" she breathed in disbelief.   
"I LOVE YOU!!!" Mamoru cried out.   
Motoki made an "eep!" sound and hid behind the tree again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Mamoru!!" Usagi wheezed out between her giggles. "That was   
YOU?!"   
Mamoru blushed a blood red, finding refuge for his crimson   
cheeks in his hands. How embarrassing...   
Motoki and Usagi kept roaring with laughter until tears streamed   
down their faces.   
"How UTTERLY embarassing..." Mamoru groaned aloud, unheard by   
the laughing, raving lunatics next to him   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
End Chapter 2   
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry, I know that was incredibly short... I'll make   
up for it! The next to chapters are gone be all mushy and stuff. ^_^   
Enjoy, see ya soon! Peace!   
  
"Purty as a lil' red wagon going up on a hill."   
~Jim Davis


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: Hiya! Are ya likeing the story so far? There's only   
going to be two more chapter after this one I believe... Well, I doubt   
anyone will miss it, ^_^;; hehe. Enjoy!   
  
Candid Camera   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Rated PG   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The next scene came in with a loud wham! The camera zoomed into   
focus to show an extremely pissed Mamoru's hand embedded into the wall   
of the 'Employees Only' room.   
"Woah!" came Motoki's voice. "Easy boy! Stop busting up my   
wall!"   
"Dammit..." Mamoru growled, pulling his battered fist out of   
the wall. He cradled the now bleeding hand to his chest. "I'm such an   
idiot, Motoki!"   
"Yeah..." agreed the blonde. "But, I thought we established that   
already?" Mamoru shot him an icy glare causing Motoki to shrink back.   
"So... uh... Wanna explain...?"   
"Turn off the camera...!" Mamoru hissed. "THEN we'll talk."   
"No can do, bud." The camera swayed from side to side as Motoki   
shook his head. "I told you, this is my documentary. I NEED to film!"   
Mamoru continued nursing his battered hand as he walked out of   
the room. Motoki gasped audibly and called after him.   
"HEY!" Motoki whined. "Where are you going?"   
Mamoru stopped mid-step and turned his head to the blonde. His   
gaze was flat, his mouth pursed into a straight line.   
"To contemplate my suicide..."   
Static.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Ummm..." Usagi began," that was... random..."   
"Shh!" Motoki reprimanded as the next scene came on. "It's not   
over. Mamoru only THOUGHT I turned off the camera... Hehe..."   
Mamoru went rigid next to the girl next to him. All color   
drained from his horrified face. His hands grew clamy even though he   
felt terribly cold. He felt like his heart was clamped into a vice and   
his stomach was wrenching in unision.   
Mamoru moaned mentally.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"OK, OK." Motoki wrapped and arm around Mamoru's shoulder and   
led him to the couch. The blonde sat down next to his bleeding, distressed   
friend. "Tell me what's wrong."   
Mamoru scrubbed his hands over his face, and kept them there.   
Motoki shot a quick glance to the camera which was presumably resting   
on a table of some sort.   
"It's HER..." Mamoru's voice came out as a mere muffle through   
his hands.   
"Usagi?" Motoki shrugged and leaned back into the couch, crossing   
his legs. "What's new?"   
Mamoru whimpered - a quite unlike-Mamoru action. "I'm an absolute   
imbosile..." Poor guy sounded like a sad little boy who lost his puppy.   
"What did you do now?" Motoki sighed, readjusting his position   
again. He leaned foward, elbows on his knees, hands laced together.   
Mamoru pulled his face out of his hands and glared hard at   
his "bestfriend."   
"Why is it always MY fault?!" he growled.   
"Because," Motoki held out his one hand, palm up, in order to   
somehow help prove his point, "you always start it."   
Simple as that.   
"Dammit..." Mamoru slapped his forehead with the heel of his   
hand and grumbled something inaudible. "How can it be that I'm totally   
CRAZY over her, and yet I can't help but make fun of her?!"   
"Relentlessly, too, I might add..." Motoki nodded his head as   
if agreeing with himself.   
"Oh shut up..." Mamoru stood up weakly and began pacing (more   
like trudging) around the small area. "No matter how hard I try..."   
Mamoru sighed, too exhausted to finish his sentence.   
"Try what?" Motoki inquired. "Try to stop making fun of her...   
Or... Stop loving her...?"   
Mamoru froze.   
"You do, ya know," Motoki stated matter-of-factly, as if things   
like this happened everyday.   
Mamoru desperately tried to open his mouth and speak, but he   
couldn't get anything past the lump in his throat. His mouth opened and   
closed like a fish, but he couldn't make a sound.   
"Love...?" Mamoru croaked out after a few more seconds of   
silence. "Oh my God, Motoki..." His voice was barely above a whisper.   
"I'm in love..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
End Chapter 3   
  
Author's Notes: Oohhh... The suspense! The tension! The drama! Hehe...   
Actually, I changed my mind, there will be THREE more chapters! (that's   
cuz all my chapters are so short) ^_^;; I'm gonna start writing Chapter   
4 right now! PEACE!   
  
"Purple Monkey Dishwasher!!!"   
~Me


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter 3 and 4 all in one day! Maybe I'll get 5   
up too... MAYBE... Have fun!   
  
Candid Camera   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Rated PG   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Usagi was motionless.   
she croaked mentally, the same way Mamoru had done   
on the tape.   
Usagi summoned enough energy to turn her head, but found that   
Mamoru was not occupying the rest of the couch with her. He had stalked   
into the bathroom only a few seconds into the taped confession of love.   
"Mamoru..." she whispered hoarsely. Unfortunately, she didn't   
have enough strength to say it louder for his ears to capture.   
Motoki paused the tape and stormed to the bathroom, leaving   
Usagi to her thoughts. Usagi took hold of the remote once Motoki was out   
of view and rewound to the confession.   
Usagi closed her eyes, letting Mamoru's croaking voice ease   
her mind. She could fell her heart clenching, everyword he uttered sending   
tremors of goosebumps down her skin.   
"He loves me..." Usagi hugged the couch's arm pillow and burried   
her face in the fabric.   
The blonde's thoughts were cut off by screaming in the tiny   
apartment bathroom.   
"You IDIOT!" Mamoru roared. "How could you DO this to me?!"   
"Mamoru..." Motoki hissed, trying to keep his cool, "this is good!   
You should have seen Usagi's expression! It's obvious the feeling is   
mutual!"   
"Why would SHE EVER love ME?!" This time it wasn't in anger,   
but in despair.   
"Mamoru..." a voice whispered sadly behind the two men.   
Motoki whipped around to see Usagi standing in the bathroom's   
open doorway. Mamoru's eyes widened, and his face stained crimson.   
"Um..." Usagi turned to Motoki. "Could we have a minute?"   
"Oh, sure!" Motoki brushed past Usagi and winked at Mamoru as he   
walked out of the tiny room.   
Usagi took a shaky step towards the blushing, raven haired man   
in front of her. She brought trembling hands up to his chest and rested   
them over the silky fabric of his shirt.   
Mamoru's heart was doing somersaults in his chest as his lungs   
seemed to be giving out on him. The thing he was most afraid of was   
his weak knees that were dying to give way.   
"Mamoru... I..." Usagi took one of his hands and traced her   
fingertips along every whorl of the pad of his fingers. She caressed   
every crevice of his palm, slowly causing Mamoru to calm down. Usagi   
flattened her hand along his own, realizing how small and fragile she   
was compared to him. "Did you..." Usagi murmured, trying to finish   
her long forgotten sentence. "I mean..."   
"Shhh..." Mamoru intertwined his fingers with hers and brought   
the linking of their hands to his lips. He very softly kissed every   
knuckle of each of her fingers. Then he took her other hand off his chest,   
leaving the area oddly cold, and repeated the process.   
Usagi's breath was caught in her throat, her head spinning with   
desire. Her face felt hot, even feverish, as he kissed her hands.   
Mamoru kept his hands laced with hers even when he was done and   
let them hover near his lips. He locked his gaze with Usagi's and watched   
every emotion play across her face carefully.   
Usagi slowly inched closer to him, so that their bodies were   
touching. "Mamoru... The next scene on the tape..." Usagi's voice was   
hardly even audible as Mamoru leant down towards her. "You should   
watch it..." she whispered breathlessly.   
Mamoru snaked one hand out from Usagi's and softly touched the   
cloth of her shirt by the small of her back. The motion had shivers   
of pleasure going up and down Usagi's spine. Her lips tingled with   
excitement as Mamoru's brushed hers. She slowly closed her eyes as did   
Mamoru, letting the kiss overwhelm them. It was chaste, as if a promise.   
A promise that this was, by far, not the last kiss they would share.   
Neither wanted to pull away, ever, but Mamoru started to think past   
the sensations of the kiss.   
Mamoru's mind was reeling with   
questions. I took her first kiss...! And in a bathroom none-the-less!   
Oh no... Girls always dream about their first kiss! Candle light,   
dinner for two... Ugh... Now her dream's royaly screwed!   
After Mamoru bashed himself verbally in his mind he realized he   
had yet to pull away from the earth-shattering kiss. Mamoru very   
softly broke the kiss, as to not make his love suspicious. He regretfully   
took one step back and released his arms from her waist.   
Usagi watched him, half confused, half hurt. She wanted to cry.   
"We should go watch that tape then... That's what you want, right?"   
Mamoru tried to swallow the lump in his throat.   
"Mamoru..." Usagi clenched her fists and braced herself to hide   
the tears welling up in her eyes. "Did you mean it...? When you said   
you loved me...?" She couldn't help but tremble.   
"Of course..." Mamoru stepped foward so that he could feel her   
body against his again. The last thing he wanted was for her to cry.   
Usagi stopped quiviering, seeing the truth and passion in his   
eyes. A shaky smile slowly crept apon her lips. She rested her hands on   
his chest like before. Usagi pushed herself up the tips of her toes so   
her lips were just centimeters from Mamoru's.   
"I'm glad..." she whispered. Usagi closed her eyes and tilted   
her head up to kiss her love. Her lips just barely touched his when   
Mamoru pulled away.   
"We should get back inside..." Mamoru set his jaw tightly and   
tried to show no remorse for his actions. He breezed past Usagi and   
started walking back into the living room.   
Usagi caught Mamoru's wrist, causing him to turn back around to   
face her. Mamoru's stomach tightened into little balls, wrenching and   
churning inside him at the sight of Usagi's tears threatening to spill   
over.   
"Tell me honestly..." It was more like a demand than a plea.   
"Did you mean it?" Her voice was raspy, unfamiliar to either of them.   
Usagi wanted to let go. She wanted to fling herself into his   
arms and sob. But not yet. She had to get answers first. She had to   
ignore the throbbing behind her eyes, the searing pain of her tears,   
the tearing of her heart, and get an answer.   
"Oh God, Usa..." Mamoru's gut continued stabbing at him, as if   
punishing him for treating his love so badly. He swept Usagi into his arms   
and cuddled her against his chest. Her body shook widly in his embrace.   
"Yes, Usa. I do love you... More than you'll ever know..." His voice   
was dripping with the love he obviously held for her and her alone.   
Usagi sobbed loudly in his chest, tightening her grasp on his   
waist. Now, however, she wasn't crying in pain. She was crying for relief.   
The infliction in Mamoru's voice was obvious. He loved her.   
"I'm sorry..." Mamoru's voice was cracking, as if he were to   
start crying with her. "I just didn't want to ruin your first kiss...   
So I pulled away..."   
Usagi's shoulders shook, but this time with laughter. A bubbly   
laughter that made Mamoru fall in love with her in the first place.   
"Let's go watch the tape." Mamoru grinned down at the girl in   
his arms, eyes asking for the "OK."   
Usagi nodded and they both walked, arm in arm, to the living   
room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
End Chapter 4   
  
Author's Notes: Awww! The romance! ^_^ Hehe! See ya next time!   
  
"Nobody is perfect, I'm the proof"   
~Me and whoever else who says it


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Notes: Yeah! It's Chapter 5!! Everyone liking it so far? More   
mushy, romantic, crap in this chapter! Peace!   
  
Candid Camera   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Rated PG   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"I hate him..."   
"No you don't"   
"Yes, I DO!"   
"Admit, you're crazy about him!"   
"Crazy, yes. About him, NO!"   
"People do crazy things when their in love..."   
"Crazy THINGS, Motoki, not GO crazy!"   
"Maybe they left that part out?"   
Usagi sighed. "I'm NOT in love with Chiba Mamoru!"   
Motoki just laughed.   
Motoki swished the camera over to the arcade doors as Mamoru   
walked in. "Speak of the devil..."   
"Literally..." Usagi groaned. She gathered her things and   
stormed into the "Employees Only" room.   
"What's with people and that room... Geez... So glad to know   
you're all EMPLOYEES!!!" Motoki bellowed.   
"Now now..." Mamoru took a seat, shaking his head. "That's bad   
for your blood pressure, Motoki, getting all riled up like that."   
"Ugh... I'm going back there to talk to her..." Motoki   
slipped out from behind the counter and down the hall into the infamous   
"Employees Only" room.   
"I'm not coming out, so don't even THINK about asking," Usagi   
hissed, her voice oddly strained, before Motoki could reprimand her.   
"Look, Usagi," Motoki placed the camera on a table, causing the   
screen to jump a bit. "I'd love to help you with your 'going crazy over   
Mamoru' problem but-"   
Motoki was abrubtly cut off as an ear-splitting sob filled the   
room. Usagi sat shivering in the corner, her shoulders quivering with   
her sobs, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.   
"Usagi...?" Motoki breathed incredulously. He slowly took   
unstable steps over to the crying blonde. "Usagi... What's wrong...?"   
"How...?" she bawled. "How is it possible I'm in love with him?!"   
She tucked her knees up against her chest and wrapped her legs around   
her shins.   
Usagi sucked in a quick breath as Motoki wrapped his arms around   
her. He buried his face in her air, rubbing a hand up and down her   
trembling spine. Usagi rested her face in the crook of his neck, her tears   
dampening his skin.   
"I told you..." he whispered soothingly, "that you were in love."   
"Yeah," Usagi managed out between her sobs, "I guess I am..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Motoki reached slowly for the remote, slowly pressed the 'STOP'   
button, and slowly left the room, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone. Usually   
leaving the two together would result in blood splattered on the walls,   
but now...   
"I guess..." Usagi began, resting her head on Mamoru's shoulder,   
"that the feeling is mutual for the both of us, huh...?"   
Mamoru grinned and readjusted himself so that he was sitting   
sideways on the couch. Usagi mimicked his movements so that they could   
face eachother comfortably. Mamoru cupped either side of Usagi's face   
with his palms, caressing her cheeks. A light blush stained Usagi's   
features at her love's intimate actions. Mamoru lightly kissed both of   
her pinkish cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then... his   
lips hovered over the part he wanted to kiss most... Their lips were   
merely millimeters apart, their breaths mingling midair.   
"Usako..." Mamoru let one hand drop from her cheek. He lightly   
traced his fingers down her neck, shoulder, arm, and then to her waist.   
He twirled his fingers around the cloth of her teeshirt, every few seconds   
touching her bare skin.   
Usagi jumped very lightly at the feel of Mamoru's warm hand   
against her bare midriff. Her lips temporarily brushed his at the sudden   
jolt, sending Mamoru over the edge. He quickly, yet gently, crushed her   
body against his, and claimed her lips with his own.   
Usagi was a bit shocked at first, her eyes wide in amazement.   
She slowly closed her eyes, drowing in the sensations of the kiss.   
Her arms wraped around Mamoru's neck, pulling him into the kiss deeper.   
Mamoru groaned lightly as Usagi opened her mouth just enough to   
let Mamoru know she was beckoning him. Mamoru, without skipping a beat,   
slipped his tongue into her mouth, the kiss become spicier by the seconds.   
Usagi had to summon down the urge to giggle at her success. Their   
tongues dancing together, the way their bodies fit so well against eachother,   
and most importantly, the tremors of pleasure that coiled inside her   
heart and stomach, felt like heaven.   
Mamoru slowly eased Usagi down, so that she was laying beneath   
him on the couch. He shifted the majority of his weight onto his arms   
so as to not crush her, and pulled out of this kiss.   
Usagi was too breathless to speak, or even whimper because he   
had pulled away. But, even if Usagi would have complained, she was   
was cut off from all thoughts as Mamoru began laying a hot trail of   
kisses down her jaw and neck. Usagi titled her head to the other side,   
a light moan escaping her lips. Mamoru pushed the sleeve of her teeshirt   
off her sholder to get more acsess to her skin.   
"Mamoru...?" Usagi whimpered in ecstacy. Mamoru kissed back up   
her neck and jaw, so that he was positioned over her lips again.   
"Yes, love...?" Mamoru's eyes were soft, and passionate. His   
gaze seemed to sear right through Usagi, but in a good way, as if he   
could see her thoughts.   
"I love you..." Usagi paused, as if considering her next word.   
"Mamo-chan..."   
Mamoru grinned the grins of all grins, laying a quick peck on   
her lips. "I love you, too, Usako."   
Mamoru shifted himself so that he was laying on his side next   
to Usagi. He wrapped his arms around the girl next him, basking in her   
warmth. Usagi nuzzled her head on his chest and closed her eyes.   
"Mamo-chan, I'm afraid..." Usagi sniffled. "Afraid that if I go   
asleep I'll wake up and all of this will be a dream..." Usagi looked   
up at Mamoru, a puppy-dog look on her face. "Is this a dream, Mamo-chan?"   
Mamoru smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "If this is a   
dream... I hope I never wake up."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
End Chapter 5   
  
Author's Notes: All done with this chapter! There will be a epilouge   
coming up by the end of today, so hang tight! Review pwease! ^_^   
  
"When I'm done murdering you, I'll poor salt on your grave so nothing   
can grow there!"   
~My step-dad


	6. Epilouge

Author's Notes: Last chapter! WAAAHHH! Hehe, oh well. I better get alotta   
reviews though!! Have fun!!   
  
Candid Camera   
  
Epilogue   
  
Rated PG   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"You guys are watching that tape AGAIN?!"   
Chibi-Usa stood in the living room doorway, chubby little   
toddler hands placed on her hips. The pink haired offspring of Chiba   
Mamoru and Usagi cocked her head to the side. "You watch it every week!"   
Usagi giggled and nuzzled her head into the crook of her husband's   
neck. She nodded and affirmative and sighed happily.   
The tape showed Usagi and Mamoru laying on Motoki's couch, holding   
eachother after just confessing their love for one another. The next   
scene came on as Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. It started with Mamoru   
pacing the small area of his dressing room, sweating bullets.   
Chibi-Usa sighed. Her parents were OBSESSED with that tape!   
"Come on!" the little girl whined. "I'm hungry! Please make   
some dinner?"   
Usagi grinned, pulling her self out of her love's warm embrace.   
She turned around on the couch to face her daughter. Her cheeks were   
rosy and her smile radiant.   
"What would you like, honey?" Usagi blushed as Mamoru shifted   
himself behind her, and enveloped her in his arms.   
"Well, for starters..." Chibi-Usa's eyed them warily. "for you   
two to get a room... And for dinner... ANYTHING! I'm starved!!"   
Mamoru chuckled as he kissed down his wife's neck. He murmured   
something in her ear, causing her to blush crimson and giggle nervously.   
"OK, sweetie..." Chibi-Usa's mother replied. "How about this:   
you go play video games for a bit, and your Daddy and I will make you   
dinner in the meantime. OK?"   
The young toddler nodded vigorusly and bounded off to her room.   
"Hmmm..." Mamoru breathed on his wife's skin. "You just did that   
to buy us time, huh?"   
Another giggle escaped Usagi's lips.   
Mamoru slipped his hands under her shirt and lightly ran his   
fingers over her stomach. He continued nipping down Usagi's neck   
causing her cheeks to darken again.   
"I still think this is a dream..." Usagi whispered.   
"If that's true," Mamoru mumbled into her ear, "atleast we're   
dreaming this together."   
Usagi titled her head back, kissing her husband's lips. Mamoru   
began to turn her around in his lap to deepen the kiss, but the two were   
cut off.   
"I don't hear dinner!" Chibi-Usa cried out from her room.   
Her parents broke out into a short fit of laughter. They gathered   
themselves to their feet and stumbled into the kitchen.   
The tape playing on the VCR was left long forgotten. Mamoru and   
Usagi had just said their "I do's" and were leaning down to seal the   
kiss of a love that would never be tarnished.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
End Candid Camera   
  
Author's Notes: Aw... It's over... *sniffles* Oh well... Enough toture   
of this story, hehe, But don't worry, I have another one in mind! ^_^   
See ya!   
  
"Shut up or I'll play pool with the back of your skull!!"   
~My step-dad again (ain't he a charming human being?)


End file.
